<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LADYBOY by Luna_Shinigami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990303">LADYBOY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami'>Luna_Shinigami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Crossdressing, Dark Will Graham, F/M, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Prostitution, Transvestite, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, university student Will Graham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal entered the office when Jack was already talking with his toy, but stopped at the door; the clothes were different, his face had a small trace of beard, his blue eyes looked at him from behind hideous glasses, the body looked lanky in a disastrous plaid shirt and linen pants that covered everything.</p><p> </p><p>But he could smell it, underneath the smell of dog and sweat, he could smell the night on him.</p><p> </p><p>On her lips I could still see the red trace of the lipstick she wore at night.</p><p> </p><p>And her curls, her curls were as silky as when he stood in the corner every night.</p><p> </p><p>There, in front of him, was his Ladyboy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>LADYBOY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! First of all I want to warn you that it is the first time I have written a fanfiction in English and that as you can see, English is not my first lenguaje, therefore it may not be well written, but it was done with love. and for the love of Hannigram.</p><p>I hope you enjoy it a bit, as I had fun writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LADY BOY</p><p>BY LUNA SHINIGAMI</p><p> </p><p>Note: Hannibal characters do not belong to me , this fic is for profit.</p><p> </p><p>Contains explicit scenes of murder, prostitution, cross-dressing , if you enter it is at your own risk.</p><p> </p><p>Yours sincerely Luna Shinigami</p><p> </p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He finds him in a corner, selling his favors, the little miniskirt turns him on and he has to squeeze his penis hard to avoid coming in his expensive pants.</p><p> </p><p>Has followed him for entire nights, with the fishnet stockings draped over her long legs, sometimes with miniskirts, sometimes with little shorts that show the curve of her juicy butt.</p><p> </p><p>The dark glossy satin shirt that reveals his chest, while his cold gold necklace caresses the skin.</p><p> </p><p>Above all, lipstick drives him crazy.</p><p> </p><p>He knows her curls are real, how she would like to grab them like a bridle and use them to dive into her luscious, sinful mouth with red lipstick.</p><p> </p><p>How it would feel to have your heels on your testicles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Black lips, brown eyes</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Wet flesh, good size</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>So hot, when it crawls</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>I burn for dicks and holes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ladyboy</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Ladyboy</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>He is my toy boy</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>My ladyboy</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Ladyboy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal flees the perfection of his wife Alana and his home and takes refuge after the last therapy in that corner of Baltimore.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing you from afar, you can dream of paying for one night.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing how that butt could swallow his cock to the bottom, without any pain, how he would let the long nails mark his neck and back, how he would like to be used by that beautiful transvestite whore in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>He sees him get into a car.</p><p> </p><p>He dreams of gutting whoever has touched him, who has filled him with semen and has enjoyed his body.</p><p> </p><p>He dreams of giving it to eat, seeing him bite the meat and the red lipstick is between mixes with the blood.</p><p> </p><p>He dreams of many things that he has left behind and thanks to him, that darkness was reborn like the phoenix under his favorite whore's red-stained lips.</p><p> </p><p>Your Ladyboy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just for fun<br/>No romance<br/>Two in one<br/>I'll take my chance<br/>All you can eat<br/>It's hot as coals<br/>I drown my meat in dicks and holes</p><p> </p><p>Kill again.</p><p> </p><p>When Alana married, promised that it would leave the murder, the darkness that hovered his hands would, that would be a wine cellar basement, that his art would be limited to the brush and the pencil.</p><p> </p><p>His wife was perfect, a successful psychiatrist who handled social relationships with one hand and maniacs out of the asylum with the other.</p><p> </p><p>The big parties were something they did at least once every three months; his friends were deputies, doctors, FBI agents.</p><p> </p><p>He was fucking Count Lecter.</p><p> </p><p>And now he had murdered again.</p><p> </p><p>A client of his sadistic muse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A gift for those red lips, for those hands made for masturbating, had made the man a gift and in a not very discreet tone after castration had penetrated him with his own phallus.</p><p> </p><p>A slightly more grotesque and less artistic gift from the ripper.</p><p> </p><p>More sexual, more vulgar.</p><p> </p><p>Most needed.</p><p> </p><p>A gift to your Ladyboy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ladyboy</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Ladyboy</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>He is my toy boy</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>My ladyboy</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Ladyboy</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Felt him pulling her blond hair tightly and lifting the miniskirt that barely covered her body and butt.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his mouth under the cursed command as his Ladyboy pierced his mouth hard with his dick.</p><p> </p><p>He felt himself harden.</p><p> </p><p>I had two in one.</p><p> </p><p>The soft curves of a lady, the cock of a man, one that I savor with desire avoiding choking, feeling the pre semen on her lips like a sacred flavor that would remain on her taste buds. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing would match that taste and for a second, he wanted to chew the member in his mouth until he ripped  and ate it, to keep it in his stomach as the best morsel. </p><p> </p><p>And although I did not rip off the piece he had in his mouth, he ground his teeth to the point of hearing the grunt of pain and pleasure coming from his Ladyboy..</p><p> </p><p>His beautiful transvestite pulled his delicious cock out of his mouth and was slapped. </p><p>Hannibal was excited by the violence of his Ladyboy as never in his life, as he could only be when he murdered, that is how he felt to be under the spell of her blue eyes full of darkness like his.</p><p> </p><p>Could they feel the heel on his thigh burrowing to cause pain, were stilettos that were far from vulgarity.</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal turned her against the mattress, and his Ladyboy put the heel in her mouth that he, like a slave, licked in desperation, and did something similar to a blowjob to her stiletto heel, then kissed her ankles and he nibbled on them, they looked so streamlined covered by those 6 inch black stilettos.</p><p> </p><p>I caress the fishnet stockings with delight. As I felt his strong, muscular legs and an incredibly strong fluffy butt .</p><p> </p><p>He heard his moans and wanted to get closer, but his muse  moved her leg with force and dug her heel into his stiff cock that made him turn on himself .</p><p> </p><p>-Not yet darling- the voice sounded slightly honeyed and sweet , a masculine voice in a goddess face - Not yet- he assured and licked his lips with his tongue bringing his long nails to Hannibal's sturdy chest, nailing them until he got blood, between the hairy chest.</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal groaned loudly, cumming on his pants and widening his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Beside him was his wife still asleep from the sleeping pills and he had fallen back into the fantasy as if he were a fucking teenager.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I got shot with the sweetest gun</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>I have it all, all in one</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>No broken hearts, no bad romance</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Why should I love when I can have fun</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>With my ladyboy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I got shot with the sweetest gun</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Never mind what I have become</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Why should I love…</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Jack- I wave to the FBI agent seeing the serious-looking man sit down after taking his hand.</p><p> </p><p>-I need your help Hannibal, he killed the ripper again- assured the stoic man when he saw Hannibal's face - don't look at me like that, it sure is him although his murders have become more Macabre-</p><p> </p><p>- Macabre? - Hannibal unbuttoned one of the buttons on his suit - Four years ago the ripper is not known to have committed a murder - he reminded him.</p><p> </p><p>-For something he murdered again - he grunted- but this time I have something that neither the ripper nor anyone else can avoid - I assure him - he is a student of the FBI, I want you to meet him and help me, the boy will be a great profiler and has something impressive, many doctors say it is empathy, even your wife says it -</p><p> </p><p>- Are you going to put a child behind the ripper? It's a bad idea, especially after what happened with Miriam Lass- he reminded her.</p><p> </p><p>-It's different, he is different- Jack assured him- come tomorrow to my office, I quote-</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal nodded intrigued by Jack's new pet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I got shot with the sweetest gun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have it all, all in one</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No broken hearts, no bad romance</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why should I love when I can have fun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With my ladytoy</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hannibal entered the office when Jack was already talking with his toy, but stopped at the door; the clothes were different, his face had a small trace of beard, his blue eyes looked at him from behind hideous glasses, the body looked lanky in a disastrous plaid shirt and linen pants that covered everything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But he could smell it, underneath the smell of dog and sweat, he could smell the night on him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On her lips I could still see the red trace of the lipstick she wore at night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And her curls, her curls were as silky as when he stood in the corner every night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There, in front of him, was his Ladyboy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hannibal, this is William Graham, an honor student at the FBI and the academy," he assured when introducing them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Although William fled from his gaze Hannibal took a couple of seconds to speak - William, nice to meet you-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The tongue clicked with force and the eyes that looked at nothing looked at him for two seconds - No one called me William, I'm Will- he say.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hannibal could name his fantasies and smiled - Will-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Got shot with the sweetest gun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Never mind what I have become</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why should I love when I can have fun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With my breathing toy</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal entered the bathroom and went to the last cubicle squeezing his cock hard, until it hurt, but instead of lowering his erection, what he did was increase it.</p><p> </p><p>I hear the door open and then when someone locks it from the inside, no one else will enter.</p><p> </p><p>The steps were graceful despite wearing low shoes and he could smell it, he could smell Will his Ladyboy.</p><p> </p><p>Your sex, your desire.</p><p> </p><p>I could smell him, her, both of them in William.</p><p> </p><p>I listen as her hands gently pushed each door until it reached his and it opened because it had no lock.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Will leaned down slowly to see Hannibal squeeze his cock and approached taking it with his hand, his hands were smaller than the psychiatrist's and he moved it gently and then buried his manicured nails in his flesh making him moan with pleasure and pain. </p><p> </p><p>- I wanted to know who followed me in my nights - Will said slowly approaching them until closing them in the small space and began to masturbate the older man - I thought at first that he was an old man who needed viagra ... - he licked his ear - then I began to see my "gifts" - he moaned in his ear making the older man's legs weak- the Chesapeake Ripper is my fan or should I tell you CopyCat- He moved his hand sharply feeling the pre-semen on his fingers and released it sinfully licking his fingers, sinking them in his sinful mouth, one that Hannibal kissed hard, savoring himself on the spot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But Will was not a passive observer, he grabbed the blond hair as in his fantasy until his skull ached and then bit into it bleeding from his mouth while wearing a dirty, dark smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hannibal just smiled as he knelt down and untied the buttons on his pants and moaned when he saw the beautiful cock wrapped in black lace panties and its erect tip poking out of the wonderful lace. His balls looked deliciously tight, so he sucked with the devotion of a saint upon hearing her moans.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Will knew his secret and he knew Will's.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I devour his cock with full awareness of becoming addicted to the young meat of the young future profiler.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He sucked and bit in pleasure when he heard her moan in pain and pleasure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hannibal had achieved his equal, his ideal, his ladyboy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This was not a dream and it was not one of his fantasies.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And he knew it even more when Will came in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-I'm jealous and I don't think you want to invite your wife to "dinner" - he said stealing a burning kiss Will - I'm all or nothing-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Me too Will- I pull his brown curls- I don't share, I don't mind being the first but I'll be the last-</p><p> </p><p>Will laughed - it's all up to you, darling, I'll just be your Ladyboy, if you're just my killer daddy- I assure him kissing her lips and going out, moving her hips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hannibal knew it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>he was lost.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For his Ladyboy</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Lunita's note: Don't let me listen to Lindenman at midnight ... hahaha ... look for " LadyBoy " by Lindenman is the song that inspired me for this madness.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Killer kisses !!!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>